FFVIII: Worlds Collide
by Blade Angolis
Summary: One year has passed since Squall and SeeD defeated Ultimecia and things are finally starting to get settled down that is until a bunch mysterious of strangers appear claiming to not belong in this world. What could have caused this anomaly? Who's side are these strangers on? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VIII: Worlds Collide.**

The events of this fanfic are set after the main story of the game and contain characters from the novel series I am trying to write (unsuccessfully atm). This is the first fic I've done in several years so I may be a tad rusty nevertheless be as cruel or as kind (preferably kind XD) as you guys see fit and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Squall, any of the other game characters nor the objects and places that will appear in the story they rightfully belong to Squaresoft.

**Prologue, Words from Squalls report:**

It's been a year since a small SeeD group underwent Time Compression in order to eliminate the Sorceress Ultimecia and within that time Galabadia (under new leadership) has ceased all hostile activities, relinquishing Galababian Garden from military control and releasing Timber making it an independent state (as requested by Rinoa Heartilly and surprisingly General Caraway). Trabia Garden has been rebuilt and is working along with Balamb Garden in the training of students with the academics being taught by Trabia as it is still land based while Balamb handles the field exams and force deployment. However there are still a great number of issues that need to be dealt with, the mass desertion of the Galabadian army being our highest concern but despite our efforts we are still unable to locate such a large rogue military force. This combined with the sudden emergence of new and highly powerful monsters has a lot of SeeD not to mention the populace highly unnerved.  
If anything urgent develops I shall immediately inform all parties otherwise reports will be kept to a yearly basis.

Squall Leonhart, SeeD Military Commander.

**Chapter 1, Unknown destination:**

I was breathing heavily, blood was coming out of fresh wounds in frequent spurts had I been human I would've already been dead, then again a human would never have been able to carve his way through an undead army for three days straight. I took another deep breathe and glanced at my opponent, thankful that he was in an even worse state than me. The crystalline nails on my right hand extended into talons, this is how I was going finish it up close and personal, I smiled and leapt. The last thing I remember from that incident is the sound fading into nothing and a bright flash of light.  
"What the hell?" I asked as I opened my eyes. "Wait blue sky? But it was night a moment ago and I was in a city why can't I see the building tops? Wait why am I lying on my back and why the fuck am I asking myself questions?" I screamed the last question at the sky before closing my eyes again to regain my thoughts and figure out what was going on. Did I pass out? no my other self would've taken over and I'd be a disembodied spectator, so an illusion? Don't be thick there's no one left alive that could do one this big plus all I'd need to do is walk a few metres and I'd be out of its area of affect, which leaves teleportation? Sure as hell didn't feel like I was teleported but it's the best answer, I'd better go have a look. I succeeded in lifting my back a few inches off the ground before my body toppled to my right, I rolled onto my back again and stared in horror at my right arm, it was gone. All that was there was the few inches of stump from when it was originally cut off, it was at that point that I realised that I was also missing my wings. These were strong factors telling me that I'd lost my powers but what really made me sure was when I grabbed some of my hair and pulled it into view, it was dark brown not the blood red that had always been a sign of what I was and the powers I had possessed. I have no idea how long I was lying in that stupid position trembling in panic but I finally snapped myself out of it, I had to find others, I had to protect anyone else that ended up here with me. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself onto my knees, once I was on my feet I took the time to finally have a look at my surroundings and my stomach dropped. Did I cause this? I was standing in a massive crater, I walked up to the side and grabbed a handful of soil it was dry which meant that it had been exposed for awhile I laughed at the cruel irony before making the endeavour to climb to the top. It had been years since I'd had to live with only one arm so the going was tough, I even slipped a few times in the process but after an hour I'd managed to climb out.  
"I'm too fucking old for this" I panted before taking a look around and instantly regretted doing so. The landscape was completely unfamiliar to me,there was grass all around me, the ocean was off to my left and if I twisted round I saw the beginnings of a forest at my back, dead ahead of me I could just make out the shape of a town but it was the mountain range on my right that got me worried. This place looked like nowhere I'd ever travelled nor did it fit with any of the maps I'd looked at over the years, as far as I could tell I wasn't even on earth anymore. I slapped myself in the head at that thought, as if aliens were going to abduct some freak of nature like me only to dump me in the middle of nowhere. I let out a sigh and started walking towards the town I'd only just taken a few steps when my foot hit something metallic and heavy. I looked down and almost screamed with relief. Finally some good luck, how the hell did I not see you before? I bent down and grabbed the handle of my shield, in actuality it's shaped more like a sword with its blade being five feet long and four feet of the being two feet wide with the last foot ending with a sharp point, the hilt was another foot on top of that but I'd designed the steel monstrosity with chains on the blade and a hand grip at the base of the hilt so it could be worn like a shield. My shield with edges as people liked to put it I just preferred to call it The Guardian. After succeeding to lift it only an inch off the ground I let go and started undoing the buckles to the harness I wore to carry the thing and layed it down next to the shield, I then proceeded to drag The Guardian over top of its harness and slot it into place and using my teeth in place of a second hand managed to strap it in fully, that was when I heard the roar of jet engines. I stood and watched as a massive lion shaped ship landed a couple of yards from where I was. A door opened and six guys in fancy uniforms ran out carrying swords followed by a guy in a yellow trench-coat and a cowboy hat carrying a gun.  
"Sorry for the trouble but I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me" the guy with the gun said to me in a sorta low smooth voice. "I believe there are some people that have a bit of interest in you"  
What choice did I have? I couldn't out run these guys and I was sure as hell in no condition to fight so I knelt down slowly and grabbed the harness straps. Quick as a flash Yellow Coat suddenly had his gun leveled at me "Don't do anything stupid now" he said warningly "I'd rather bring you back in one piece, or at least the one piece we found you in"  
"Smartass" I muttered under my breath "I'm not going anywhere without this" I replied to him whilst awkwardly hoisting the shield over my shoulder.  
"That's fine as long as it stays strapped up and if you promise to play nicely I'll let you hang onto it, that sound good to you?"  
I slowly got up and started trudging towards the ship, as I got closer Yellow Coat lowered his gun and smiled.  
"I assume your silence means that you're gonna behave yourself?"  
I grunted my acceptance as I walked onto the ramp that lead into the belly of the ship, once the others had filed inside after me and the bay door had closed a girl with brown hair that had a weird curl at the bottom stuck her head through another doorway and stared at me with a puzzled look.  
"Irvy are you sure this is the guy? I thought he was supposed to be scary and strong looking" She said to Yellow Coat who was standing behind me who only shrugged before replying "Beats me just let Mister Leader know that we're bringing someone back that sorta matches what we were told."  
"Done and done" The girl replied as she threw her arm through the doorway to raise it into the air before running off. After a few minutes of waiting the ship began to shake as it took off, I walked over to a corner lend The Guardian against the wall, sat on the floor and waited for the unknown.  
**End.**  
A/N: So how was that for chapter 1? Don't worry the story should pick up in the next few chapters, I'll update when I can. Don't forget to send some feed back and sorry for bad punctuation and any spelling mistakes.


	2. A few surprises

**Worlds Collide**

So I figured I'd better get a move on with the next chapter since the first was all about one of my own characters and you guys only got a wee glimpse of two of our beloved SeeD six and I think my Squall figure has been trying to cast Firaga on me the past few weeks because of this so here it is. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 2, A few surprises**:

I let my mind wander as I waited for the airship to reach its destination but quickly grew bored so I looked around my armed escort instead. They were all relaxed chatting amongst each other or playing some card game, their weapons were all sheathed which told me either they didn't think I was capable of any trouble or, and the option I thought more likely, in their opinion this was a friendly pick up and escort, although for how much longer was all up to me. I looked away from the group as Yellow Coat entered through one of the doors and sat down to my left extending his hand.  
"Irvine Kinneas, best sharpshooter in any Garden" he said with a friendly smile. "I'd consider shaking your hand but" I left the sentence hanging as I waggled the stump on my right shoulder at him, he laughed. "Yea I was told you weren't much of a talker" he replied quickly understanding I wasn't about to give up my name "You and Mister Leader would get on great"

We sat there for another five minutes before a cheerful voice rang through the ship.  
"Ok guys Garden's still in the ocean which means I'm lowering the ramp and you're gonna have to jump onto the Observation deck" the voice trilled probably for more my benefit than the others "and we're fresh outta life jackets so don't slip, ok Irvy?"  
"That was like one time!" Irvine shouted at the disembodied voice while I just smiled. "Dude put those away that's just creepy"  
I glared at Irvine as I realised he was talking about my long and pointed canine teeth. I stood up and grabbed The Guardian as the bay door started to lower and what I saw through the ever widening gap did impress me. The ship was backing up towards the middle of a gigantic blue building that was moving through the ocean. I moved up to the edge of the now lowered ramp.  
"She's quite a sight ain't she?" Irvine asked as he walked up behind me surprisingly there was not much wind blowing through the loading bay of the ship despite the fact that it was still backing up to a square section jutting out of the building which I guessed was the observation deck that we'd have to jump onto.  
"Looks like the architect had a circle fetish when they thought it up" I replied as the rest of my escort lined on my right.  
"How does it stay afloat?" I asked genuinely curious how something that size could practically skim across the top of an ocean.  
"Sorry buddy but that info is like classified until I get a name from you" Irvine replied before leaning from one of the hydraulic arms the raised and lowered the ramp "My names at least two hundred years above your pay-grade kid" I rebutted but Irvine was too busy staring at something in the sea to listen.  
"An Adamantoise? They hardly ever come out this far" he muttered to himself as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at what he saw, he turned to the guys on my right "Anyone want 'toise meat for dinner?" He asked the group with a sly smile "Hundred gil says I kill it one shot"  
"Two hundred says it takes three shots" the guy at the head at the group replied, the others either nodded or voiced their own number of shot for the bet. I pulled a thick wallet out of my pocket and held it up.  
"Everything in here" I called before pointing the wallet at Irvine "He slips again" there was a nodded agreement from the group before I looked back at Irvine.  
"Not gonna happen" Irvine replied as he took careful aim at the edge of the ramp.  
Just as the he fired a shot the airship baulked and tilted to the left, had Irvine been paying attention he'd have realised that the pilot would have to veer left to get us over the observation deck. I dived forward as Irvine lost his balance and began to fall over the edge, I landed on my stomach and bit down on the base of the ramps hydraulic arm to stop myself from sliding off as he dangled helplessly from where my hand clutched his coat. It wasn't long before the other guys were hauling him back onto the safety of the ramp, Irvine and I sat on the ramp breathing heavily as the others jumped down onto the awaiting platform below.  
"You could've like told me that was gonna happen, now I gotta buy a new hat and half of Garden will know about my slip within an hour"  
I laughed as I stood up and pulled the wallet out of my pocket again "Don't worry I'm sure bribing them with this will swear them to secrecy" I said as I tossed the wallet to him "by the way I'd buy some chaps that allow you to use the front pockets of your jeans Student 54897" Irvine looked at me in disbelief before opening the wallet to find out it was his. "Trench-coat pockets are too easy to lift from" I then raised my voice hoping that the girl in the cockpit would hear me "and I hope she knows about that lingerie photo shot you have of her stashed behind your I.D"  
I jumped from the ramp as soon as I finished my sentence and nimbly landed in front of a stern looking woman, she was dressed like the guys that picked me up except instead of pants she was wearing a black skirt of modest length. The airship suddenly took off and when I looked up to watch it disappear I saw the ramp was still down Irvine was hanging on for dear life. I let out a half smile and turned back to meet the gaze of the woman that was obviously in charge.  
"Yay me" I let out in a sarcastic tone.  
"Why didn't Kinneas disembark from the Ragnarok?" She asked me in a matter-of-fact tone that instantly irritated me to no end.  
"Oh that? I think I got him in trouble with the little pilot girl" I replied as if that kind of thing happened all the time with me. The woman just glared at me before turning to the six guys that had travelled with me with a look that could've killed the King of Hell himself.  
"So tell me why you all left the target alone with Irvine up there and why does he still have his sword?" She enquired in a low and chilling tone.  
"I'm right fucking here girl so cut the 'target' shit and this is not a fucking sword, it's my shield" I cut in with a growl.  
The six guys that escorted me shifted uneasily at my sudden change in personality but it didn't take long before one of them stepped forward to speak.  
"Irvine allowed him to keep his... shield as he agreed not to cause any trouble."  
"Irvine allowed? Need I remind you all that Irvine was the only non-SeeD on that ship and he had no authority over you" The woman cut in before the poor guy could finish. Before any more words could be exchanged the door leading into the Garden opened and a guy in blue denim shorts, a red and black jacket with the sleeves ending just before the elbow, blonde hair standing on end and a tattoo on the left side of his face walked through.  
"Yo Xu this the guy?" He asked the woman.  
"Yes but I suggest that you don't talk more than necessary Zell" Xu replied "You take it from here before I start busting these idiots heads in" she waved her hand in the direction of the six poor bastards before marching through the door. Zell gazed at Xu's retreating back in confusion until she was out of sight before turning back to the rest of us.  
"Alright you guys I want two infront, two behind, one of you as point-man and the other as the rearguard. Move it before you give me a reason to start bashing heads as well!" He barked.  
Within seconds I was sandwiched with two guys infront of me another two behind and the other two were five metres ahead and behind the group. Zell motioned for them to start moving and fell into rank on my left when we got level with him.  
"You guys sure found me quickly" I commented as we descended down a flight of stairs into a wide hallway, Zell only nodded.  
"So what the hell do you want with me anyway?" I asked trying to Zell as relaxed as the others. He sighed before looking at me.  
"All I know is that you're s'posed to be some kinda powerful soldier and that some people are looking for you"  
_So that was it huh?_  
"In that case" I answered slowly "Sorry"  
Before Zell could react I twisted to my right and sent him into the wall with my right right leg while simultaneously using my hand to pull the shoulder of the guy standing infront of me, reaching down to grab his sword hilt. I threw my left leg into the air and kicked one of the men behind me in the chest and while in mid-air I twisted my body to the left and used the momentum to draw the sword I held onto, as I hit the ground I rolled left again and got back onto my feet and charged at the two remaining guys slamming my sword hilt into the gut of one and kicking the other in the chest before turning to the guy acting as the rearguard. I lunged at him forcing him to stop and draw his sword but at the last moment I pulled the blade away and his stomach collided with my elbow sending him back a metre. I began to charge at the guy on point but Zell must've recovered from my initial strike as I only just managed to dodge his right hook by twisting my body, I raised my sword and slammed the flat of the blade into his back and pushed him head first into the wall behind me then spun around dived into a forward roll and as I stood raised my sword up to parry the sword strike of the point-man before knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. I didn't stop to look at my handy work I just bolted down the hallway only pausing to look down the walkway off to my left.  
It ends in an elevator, I'll be a sitting duck. I thought as I started running again following the main hallway hoping to find some emergency stairs.

I stood in the ballroom waiting to meet the person of interest Irvine and Selphie had picked up. I smiled as I remembered the graduation party the year before.  
_That's right I need to start getting this place prepared, the next SeeD exam is coming up._ I thought as I stood patiently "Uhg Squall" Zells voice sounded in my ear breaking my train of thought, I held my hand up to the ear piece to hear him better.  
"What is it Zell?"  
"I... think I... screwed up" He panted back into his mic.  
"What do you mean you screwed up? All you had to do was walk him here"  
"I think I said something that set him off and he wiped the floor with us. I don't know how long we've been out so he may already be on the ground floor looking for a way out"  
_If he's as smart as we've been told he wouldn't have used the elevator which means he'll still be heading here in an attempt to find stairs._  
"Squall! Dammit man this ain't the time to be retreating into your head, where do you think he's gone?"  
"Calm down Zell he's still heading this way, if you can run go get the other two and bring them to me I'll do what I have to to make sure this guy stays put until you get here"  
"I'm a bit dizzy but I can fix that once I re-junction my GF and Squall be careful he's big and only has one arm but he's incredably fast and agile and he's armed himself"  
"Copy that, be quick I don't want to have to resort to magic if I can help it. Out" I removed my hand from my ear and walked towards the enterance way, stopping by a nearby pillar. I drew my revolver gunblade and leaned it against the pillar out of view of the doorway, if I could talk him down it'd be easier to do it unarmed but I also didn't want to be weapon-less either incase this went downhill. As I waited I went through what little information I had been given about this guy. He only has one arm which means he has no powers, is quick to anger on certain subjects and is extremely volatile but is surprisingly docile when calm. That was why I sent Irvine for the pick up, his carefree attitude towards a situation was most likely the reason we got him into garden without an issue. So my mistake was with Zell, he did have a habit of blurting the wrong thing out at the worst time but since we know next nothing about this guy I thought it almost impossible for Zell to say anything stupid.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps and it wasn't long before the doorway was occupied by a large figure. Zell saying he was big was the understatement of the year, the guy was a foot taller than me and if he straightened up his back he would've been close to seven feet. His physique was a bit on the slim side which was most likely how he was so fast, his face was covered with scars and looked rather intimidating with the scowl he was giving me.  
"Quite impressive, you took out seven of my SeeD members one of which is the best martial artist Garden has" I said trying to start a civil conversation.  
"You're Mister Leader?" He replied in a mocking tone. "Sorry kid but I ain't gonna be someone else's weapon, just get me off this thing and I won't have to hurt anymore of your toy soldiers"  
_Kid? Toy soldiers? Who the hell does this guy think he is?_  
"I can't let you leave just yet I'm afraid" I replied folding my arms.  
"Then I'll just have to cut you down you arrogant little punk" He yelled as he charged at me.  
Damn he's faster than I thought. I'd only just managed to grab my gunblade and block his attack and it was all I could do to block his barrage of swift sword strokes with my more cumbersome weapon. I cleared my head of any unnecessary thoughts and focused only on the fight. This time when I blocked I pulled the trigger, the shock wave combined with the momentum of my weapon threw his sword away from me and put him off balance but before I could make use of the opening I had made he lashed out with his foot knocking me back.  
Damn it no wonder he took out Zell, he counter attacks using the momentum of the fight. I realised I'd have to end things now or I may actually have to hurt him. I jumped back and raised my hand infront of my face.  
"Stop"  
"Like hell!" He yelled back at me charging in again.  
"I wasn't entirely talking to you" I said back at him.  
As if that was the hint he needed he let go of his sword and dropped to the ground reaching into his leather knee high boot. The same instant I thrust out my arm to release the magic he pulled a throwing knife out of his boot and threw it, the knife travelled a metre before being frozen in mid air. Our swords clashed again as he came at me from my left, I gave ground trying to gain some distance to use another spell.  
Damn it Zell where the hell are you?  
As if on cue I saw Zell run through the doorway behind my opponent followed by a tall man with purple hair who designated himself as Rose and an even taller girl who called herself Wolf. 'Bout damn time.  
"Blade calm down he's with us" Rose called out. So that's his name.  
"Nice try but he's dead I saw the corpse" Blade said with his back still to the newcomers.  
"You cold hearted motherfucker" Rose yelled back at him "Woops sorry" He apologised to Wolf.  
"For god sakes" Wolf sighed as she took a few steps forward and shouted "BISHOP ALUCARD SERRALI!"  
Blade swung around with a look of pure shock on his face.  
"Cyanna?"

**Insert Disk.**

**A/N**: Hope this was more enjoyable than the last chapter and to all the Zell fans please don't kill me in my sleep! I was originally going to have Irvine be the one that got beaten up but I thought it would be funnier if his fate has left to the wrath of Selphie. Anyway if you guys would be kind enough to review it would be much appreciated and the next chapter should be up before long (I'm writing multiple fics so I could get held up).


End file.
